Lost Squeaky
Lost Squeaky is the 4th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 2. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Benny *Isa *Tico Summary Boots loses his new favorite toy Squeaky, so he & Dora go to the Gooey Geyser to get him back. Recap Dora stands on a path and saw some bubbles. She catches one and it dances on her hand. Dora saw her reflection through the bubble. Her bubble pops and blows at her hand. Dora was amazed that there were lots of bubbles and wondered where they were coming from. Dora saw that Boots was making the bubbles. Boots showed Dora his new squeaky toy and gives it squeeze. Boots named him Squeaky. Dora had an idea; she said that Boots will sing and that she and the viewer can squeak along with Squeaky. After the song, Boots said that he can make Squeaky squeak really loud. But then, Squeaky slips out of Boots' hand and started bouncing down. Dora & Boots went down some cliff steps to try and get back Squeaky. Dora & Boots looked all around and then they noticed that Squeaky is in the stream. They chased Squeaky in the stream but then it goes into an underwater cave. Dora & Boots stopped and the viewer tells them that Squeaky did go down the underwater cave. Boots felt sad and thinks that he'll never get Squeaky back. But, Dora and the viewer pitched in to help Boots get Squeaky back. Boots felt a little better now that he had some help. Now, they just had to find out where Squeaky was going. Boots said hi to Map. Map tells the viewer that Squeaky was heading towards a gooey geyser. Map explains that a geyser is a hole in the ground that shoots out water and steam. He also explained that a gooey geyser shoots out goo. The gooey geyser went ker-sploosh. Map said to the viewer that it had to help Dora and Boots save Squeaky from the Gooey Geyser. Map says that to get to the Gooey Geyser, they had to go across a bubble bridge, over a muddy mountain to get to the gooey geyser. Dora & Boots were ready to save Squeaky from the gooey geyser. First they had to go across Bubble Bridge. Boots noticed that there were 3 bridges and couldn't tell which one was Bubble Bridge. Bubble Bridge was the 3rd bridge on the right. The left and middle bridges didn't have bubbles. Dora & Boots looked for bubbles and they followed the bubbles to Bubble Bridge. The path was blocked with bubbles. Dora saw a bubble and popped it using her fingers. Boots uses his finger, tail and boot to pop some bubbles. He thought it was fun. More bubbles came. Dora & Boots lifted their fingers up and started popping bubbles. As they popped bubbles they sang a tune that sounded like "Boots' Squeaky Song" but was titled "The Popping Bubbles Song". After the song, Dora & Boots popped a giant bubble together and then they made it across Bubble Bridge. The Fiesta trio play a fanfare inside a bubble. Dora & Boots had to then go over a muddy mountain. Boots had a question about how they can get over Muddy Mountain without getting all muddy. Tico drives by in his yellow car. Dora and Boots chased after Tico's car. They had to tell Tico to stop. They said "Para" which is spanish for "Stop". Tico stops his car by the muddy mountain. Dora asked Tico in Spanish if they can have a ride in his car over the muddy mountain. Tico goes "Si, con mucho gusto" which is Spanish for "I would be very happy". Dora & Boots climb in to Tico's car. After that, Tico tells them, "Cinturones de seguridad" which is spanish for "Seatbelts for security". Dora & Boots put on their seat belts. Then Tico warns Dora & Boots that there are muddy mud drips. If they saw mud drips, they have to get Tico to stop before they get dirty. Dora & Boots will tell Tico to stop by saying "Para". Tico drives his car up the muddy mountain slowly. Tico had to stop his car 4 times. And then Tico drives his car slowly down the mountain and comes to a complete stop. Dora & Boots jump off and thanks Tico for the ride. Then, Tico drives swiftly away. Dora & Boots were getting close to where Squeaky is. They just had to go to the gooey geyser. Once Dora and Boots got to the gooey geyser, it started gushing a little. Patches of goo was all over the grass. As the gooey geyser stopped gushing. Isa walks up to Dora & Boots. She warned them to watch out for the goo. Boots explained that he has to save his new toy named Squeaky. Suddenly, the gooey geyser spurts out some goo and Dora & Boots took cover by getting under Isa's umbrella. Isa said to them, "My umbrella isn't big enough for all of us, do you have any umbrellas in your backpack?" Boots asked Dora how many umbrellas they needed. Dora & Boots thought about it and noticed that Isa had an umbrella so Dora needed one umbrella and Boots needed one umbrella for a total of 2. Just then, Tico & Benny came along and Dora asked what they were doing here? Benny explained that he and Tico are here to help Dora & Boots save Squeaky. Boots taps Dora's shoulder twice and said "Tico and Benny need umbrellas too." So, they needed an umbrella for Tico, an umbrella for Benny, an umbrella for Dora and an umbrella for Boots. They needed 4 umbrellas. Dora checks Backpack and was lucky to have 4 umbrellas. Once Dora, Boots, Benny and Tico got an umbrella, the gooey geyser started spurting a lot of goo and they didn't get slimed. Boots saw Squeaky bouncing on the gushing goo of the gooey geyser and then disappears inside it. It was time to search for Squeaky. He was colored orange. A blue arrow finds Squeaky. Squeaky comes up and bounces out of the gooey geyser. They all put their umbrellas down. Squeaky bounces on the grass in a multiple number of times. Squeaky was bouncing towards the viewer. The viewer had to get ready to catch Squeaky. And then, the viewer catches Squeaky, squeezes him and throws it back to Boots. They all cheered. But then, Swiper was nearby. They all stopped Swiper by saying Swiper no swiping 3 times and Swiper runs away. Boots was happy to get Squeaky back. And that was the time Dora & Boots saved Squeaky from the gooey geyser. Songs *''Squeaky, Squeaky'' *''Popping Bubbles Song'' Places in episode #Bubble Bridge #Muddy Mountain #Gooey Geyser Trivia *Goof: The blue umbrella disappears for no reason while the orange, red, pink and yellow umbrellas remained lying on the grass. *Swiper said "Oh man" 5 times. *Tico drives his car slowly up muddy mountain to avoid mud splashes. *This is the 30th episode of the show. Gallery Lost_Squeaky 22.png hqdefault 5454.jpg 3_dora the explorer-(lost squeaky)-2010-02-03-0.jpg 1_dora the explorer-(lost squeaky)-2010-10-21-0.jpg bubble bridge.jpg 0_dora the explorer-(lost squeaky)-2010-05-20-0.jpg getting squeaky.jpg boot and squeaky.png download 34345.jpg 4_dora the explorer-(lost squeaky)-2010-10-21-0.jpg 3_dora the explorer-(lost squeaky)-2010-05-20-0.jpg 4_dora the explorer-(lost squeaky)-2010-07-26-0.jpg Character Find Swiper Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 2 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:2002 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:City of Lost Toys Episodes Category:Episodes That Air On Mondays